Bumblebee the warlord
by sandifurclayton
Summary: bumblebee rise to power from day one to day 100,000. review or airachnid will kill you. rated T for blood, violence and gore. I wish I did but I don't own Transformers Prime.
1. Chapter 1 The kidnapping

**this is my first transformers prime story so don't hate.**

Bumblebee POV

"So I said to Arcee in the bar 'you would look good in pink.' then I got her drunk and made out with her and now she has been my Femmefriend for 20,999 earth years. now including today 21,000" I said finishing my story of how Arcee became my Femmefriend to Bulkhead,Smokescreen,Wheeljack,Hot Rod,Perceptor,Blaster,Blurr,Kup, and Springer. **(AN:yes I know Hot Rod,Perceptor,Springer,Blurr,Kup, and Blaster isn't in transformers prime but it's my story. also Bumblebee has his original voice in this story. just imagine will freddie's voice for his. if you went to comic-con 2013 and/or seen deadlock. then you know what I mean.)**

"wow it was that easy?" hot rod asked. I nodded,then Arcee walked in. "hey babe, what's going on?" she asked. "nothing honey, just telling the guys how we met." I said. "okay then." arcee said then she kissed me but it soon turned into a make out session. then a few minutes later we separated for air. "so after we go drop off Raf and Jack since miko has a day-off what are we gonna do,Bumblebabe?" Arcee asked me. oh I just love that nickname she gave me.

"we're gonna have our 21,000 year anniversary. and then I'm going to make you a special dinner." I said answering her question. "okay." she replied. she dosn't know it but during her special dinner I'm going to propose to her to be my sparkmate. "come on Rafael. time to go to school." I said to Rafael. "okay bee I'm coming" he said getting everything ready. "you too jack it's time for to go to work." Arcee said.**(AN:Jack is gonna be a little older and his job is now the job he has in the series)**"okay Arcee I'm coming" jack said. we then transformed to let Raf get in me and jack on Arcee **(AN:not the sex kind of inside and onto so don't think that.)**

after I dropped Raf off at school I was going to where me and Arcee will have our 21,000 year anniversary of being togather but then I saw Starscream right on my tail. "Scrap, Bumblebee to base do you copy. I repeat do you copy. Starscream is right on my tail." I said into my comm but all I heard was static. someone must be blocking my communication but who. I then hear a tank coming right up from behind and I use my side view mirrior to see who it was thinking it was Agent Fowler planning to help me. but instead guess oh it was. SHOCKWAVE."double scrap. I said. then I saw sound. AW COME MAN! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"triple scrap!" I yelled. then Leaserbeak,Starscream and Soundwave shot out three of my four tires. I transform knowing I'm going to need fight now to save my self.

the Decepticons transformed right in front of me. "Listen Scout we just need to experimate on you a little for Megatron then you can go to where you need to go to." Starscream said obviously annoyed. "but why me?" I asked a little curious why still keeping my threating glare and blasters trained on them. all of them. "Because lord Megatron said to bring a autobot that was within 10000 earth yards from the nemesis and unluckily for you. you were 1000 earth yards from the nemesis. so Megatron is going to experiment on you." Starscream said answering my question.

"Indeed your energon was most interesting from other Cybertronians" Shockwave said. "How did you get a sample of my energon?" I asked furious now. "At Tyger Pax when we were questioning you I took a sample of your energon and found it was most illogical with other cybertronians. it said you were infused with both dark and regular energon. it was most interesting." Shockwave said answering my question. then I saw Laserbeak reconnect with Soundwave and then Soundwave brought out his electrical tubes. "I'll never become one of your experiments!" I yelled at them. then I got hit by soundwave's tubes and started falling in statis.

last thing I heard was Starscream saying "now let's bring this brat to Megatron"

Soundwave POV

"Soundwave bridge us to the nemesis" Starscream said to me. I then bowed and nodded to Megatron's SIC. Then the coordinates to the nemesis showed on my visor and I opened up the ground bridge and then Shockwave and Starscream started draging the autobot scout while I just walked right through it. "ah so it is the scout you brought me very well place on the medical table and restrain him." said lord Megatron as he was holding a energon shard in his right hand.

I pointed to it "What is it? Are you talking about this soundwave?" he asked olding up his right hand. I nodded "This is the legendary black and yellow energon **(AN: black and yellow black and yellow black and yellow)** which is capable of making cybertronians faster, stronger, smarter, braver, and agiler. which leads to one earth adjective to describe it: Undefeatable. it is even better than the synthetic energon. it will also turn optics orange. such a wonder is it not?"I nodded. "I will use once we are finished with the scout on the scout himself." megatron said answering my wonder.

We then went to the med bay where knockout and breakdown was waiting for us. **(in my story breakdown never died.)**" ah who is the patient today Soundwave?"knockout asked "is it bulkhead so smash his head in?"breakdown asked. I shook my head at breakdown . then I showed a picture of bumblebee to both of them. He seemed shocked. "the autobot scout?! I've trying to get him for 17,000 earth years. put him on the table and restrian him." knockout said recovering from his shock. breakdown nodded.

I then placed the scout on the table and activated his restriants. then I looked at him one time while walking out of the medbay. "Poor kid." I whispered thinking about the toture he was about to indore.

Arcee POV

Today is me and bumblebee's 21,000 year anniversary of being together I'm so excited **(AN:listen to I'm so excited for this small few sentences)**I got to where we were supposed to have our anniversary. when I got there bumblebee wasn't there. "bumblebee? huh, must be late like always. I'll give him 1 earth hour and 30 earth minutes" I said to myself.

Two hours later

Alright now I'm pissed off. How dare he lie to me. After picking up jack and raf I went back to base and to the guys. (the guys bumblebee talked to in the beginning of the story.) "Have any of you see bee?" I asked angrily. "well actullay no we haven't he has been gone for 6 hours and hasn't comunicated us in 6 hours also."Bulkhead said. I immediately turned from being angry to being worried. "Ratchet have you his signal yet?"my dad, optimus prime asked our medic and his 'old friend',ratchet. "No I haven't yet optimus. If I did I would of have the ground bridge ready at those coordinates and have everyone to be battle ready here."ratchet said disapointed in himself. I sure hope bumblebee is okay. please primus let him be okay for me please. PLEASE!

**poor arcee. right? anyway what will happen next chapter find out next time on bumblebee the warlord. bye-bye.**


	2. Chapter 2 The experimate and the rescue

**welcome to chapter 2 remember review or airachnid will kill you**

Bumblebee POV

I woke up with a horriable pain in my body. "ahh, what happened to me?" I asked myself. then I remembered soundwave,laserbeak,starscream and shockwave. "those fraggers blasted me off the road, put me in statis, then experimented on me." I said remembering. then I tried to get off the table "slaggers! they must have restrianed me to experimate on me." I said while looking at the restrains holding me to the table. then I saw the cons who captured me, the medics (knockout and breakdown) and megatron come in the room. "Aw so our patient is awake today." megatron said. then I went into statis.

Shockwave POV

lord megatron gave me the cortical physic patch to weaken the scout.

TWO Hours Later

Starscream POV

"now is the time to unleash the power of black and yellow energon on the autobots!" lord megatron said to me,shockwave, soundwave ,knockout ,breakdown, dreadwing, **(AN: in my story dreadwing was never killed airachnid never went rogue after finding the insecticons and hardshell never died) **airachnid,bombshell,and hardshell. we remade the scout's body to that of a seeker except with his original body, protoform,mainform and armor. "indeed it is, my master. today marks a new era for us." I said kissing aft. "then let it begin." megatron said.

2 insecticons and 2 vehicons stood in front of the the table to guard us. then lord megatron stabbed the shard of black and yellow energon into the scout's spark which absorbed the energon then we saw his optics online and saw they were orange he was trying to break the restriants which he did and killed our gaurds. everyone escept megatron shared A look of shock even shockwave and soundwave. "That's your plan? Make autobots harder to kill?" I asked shocked. "that's no longer a autobot. just a rogue with no faction to follow." Megatron said without a shocked expression on his face.

Then the 'rogue' turned to us and charged at us then megatron tripped the former scout. "Such power needs to be in me, to bad that was the only shard I had." He said heading toward hand (he grabbed the edge of the plat form when he tripped) we saw his head and megatron then used his pede to push him off the edge and he landed on the platform below our platform.

Arcee POV

"guys, I've found bumblebee's spark signature but it's faint." ratchet said. "So let's go rescue him and I don't care if we're outnumbered. he is my mechfriend and I will do anything for him." I said. "You are right, Arcee. that's why everyone will go to save him" my mother, Elita One said. "Okay then let's go save bee!" Hot rod said. Then opened the ground bridge to bee's location. "Looks like the cons had a field day." bulkhead said. "Indeed it does bulkhead. now let's find bumblebee." my dad, optimus said.

The cons noticed us and started shooting at us and we fought our way to the end of the mine. The cons were ready for us there. I then looked around for bumblebee and then I spotted him. "It's bee. I have a visual." I said. "go we'll cover you" dad said. I transformed and drove to bee while the others layed cover fire for me. I then transformed, jumped on to the beam spun on a tube and jumped on the platform bee was on and saw he was covered in energon and leaking it.

"Bee!" I said getting his hand when the block from under his body collapsed from the cons blasting it. "let's get you home, partner." I said trying to pull him up. I then heard his optics online. Then he started... growling at me? "bee why are you are you growling at me? We are trying to help you." I said. Then I saw his optics. They were not blue. THEY WERE ORANGE! I let go of his hand out of shock and terror and he fell into the energon.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He said as he fell into the energon. my mom and dad saw the what happened and looked at me. I groaned.

Starscream POV

"but the energon I've mined, the autobots will seize it." I said knowing the autobots. "Who cares?" he said then we left.

Arcee POV

I could not believe the cons left the energon. But then I saw bumblebee rise out of the energon and run away from us even faster then blurr ever could. "Arcee, what did you see?" Smokescreen asked. "Not Bee, at least not anymore." I replied

* * *

**Summary: good chapter and cliffhanger for chapter 3 to solve. but** **for my reviewers.**

**Black Rose - I updated this story tell me if you like this new chapter.**

**Zentaka - Thank you for showing me the right way. but I like it my way. and I'm so sorry if this offends you.**

**review or airachnid will kill you**

**Airachnid- "that slagger is correct"**

**Me- "how did you get in here?"**

**Airachnid-"Barricade gave me the keys to your house."**

**me-*eye twitches* DAMN YOU BARRICADE YOU SLAGGING ASSHOLE!"**

**till next time,I'm Sandifurclayton, out.**


End file.
